InuParty
by fshngirl9313
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku no se esperan la trampa de Naraku. No será... normal InuXKAG SanXMir re-editado! AD. LEMON
1. ¡Prepárate!

Ésta historia está hecha de una gran fan de Inuyasha para Fans, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, puesto que si fueran m

Ésta historia está hecha de una gran fan de Inuyasha para Fans, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, puesto que si fueran míos… habría lemons en todos los capítulos XD y también debo agradecer a todos los que han hecho lemons en ésta página, gracias a ustedes me pervertí y salió esto de mi cabezota. Sin más que decir comenzemos con esta historia que espero les agrade.

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, era un día normal en la época actual… Sota estaba jugando con Inuyasha su GameboX, un juego familiar. Extraño en Sota.

Iba subiendo las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de mi hermano, abrí la puerta y vi a esos dos tontitos jugar. Moviéndose de un lugar a otro, gritando, saltando en la cama yo me reí y me recargué en el marco de la puerta, ver a esos dos jugar era muy divertido.

-**Inuyasha, ya tenemos que irnos a la época antigua.**- Le comenté, de repente él se detuvo y le susurró algo a Sota, lo cual no escuché.-¡**Deprisa Inuyasha!.**- lo apuré todavía más.

-¡**Como enfadas tonta! ya voy, me estaba despidiendo de Sota.**- me respondió. ¡Osh! se enoja demasiado rápido.

-**¡Apúrate! ¡ya quiero ver a los chicos!**- Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar.

Todo ha ido bien hasta ahora, Naraku tiene casi todos los fragmentos de Shikon. Nosotros tenemos cinco, pero igualmente lleva la delantera. Sango y Miroku han progresado bastante. Su boda está muy cerca ya. Espero se lleven mucho mejor de ahora en adelante, y tengan hijos. Inuyasha y yo… pues…

-¡**Kagome! apúrate, ¡¿Quieres?! ¿No que querías ver a los chicos?**- Cuando me di cuenta, Inuyasha ya tenía cragando mi mochila y otras pertenencias. Lo que no se había dado cuenta Inuyasha es que había una presencia extraña, pero no le di importancia.

Corrimos hacia el pozo y nos adentramos en él. Una luz morada y brilante nos rodeó y un aroma a pasto húmedo, flores y bosque inundó nuestras narices, esto no tiene igual comparado con la ciudad. Caminamos en silencio hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Cada uno pensando en diferentes cosas y mirando a lados opuestos. De vez en cuando me daba cuenta que Inuyasha volteaba a verme e inmediatamente quitaba la vista, sonrojado.

Una vez que llegamos vimos a Sango, enojada, limpiar su Hiraikotsu, cada vez con más fuerza, rapidez y sonrojo. Después vimos al monje Miroku sentado con las piernas entrelazadas, las manos juntas, y un cachete marcado, y "rezando". Inuyasha y yo nos volteamos a ver y nos reímos. Shippo estaba entrenando en una aldea cercana.

Inuyasha de repente dejó de reír. Se puso serio, demasiado para mi gusto. Frunció el ceño y mostró sus colmillos, comenzó a observar hacia el bosque, gruñendo.

-**¡¡Naraku!! ¡¡Sal de ahí maldito!!**- Inuyasha me jaló hacia atrás de él, protegiéndome.

De las sombras, salió la imagen de Naraku, ninguna marioneta, ninguna trampa, solo el.

-**Hola equipo Inuyasha. Les tengo un nuevo y último reto puesto que no saldrán vivos de ahí**- Inuyasha cada vez fruncía más el seño, yo me estaba asustando. ¡¿Ahora que quería Naraku?!

-**Será un pequeño jueguito, en el que estarán sobre un tablero, jugarán con dados, usarán sus talentos y…**- Sonrió pervertidamente y a Sango y a mi nos vió con miradas lujuriosas. Nosotras fruncimos el seño. A Inuyasha le resbaló una gota de sudor desde la sien hasta su mandibula. –**Otras cositas más.**- Rió.

-**¿¡De que diablos estás hablando Naraku?!**- Inuyasha gritó totalmente deseperado.

-**¡Oh! esperen y verán**- Extendió sus manos y una especie de humo morado nos rodeó. Inuyasha me abrazó y de repente se puso todo negro.

* * *

Kagome se despertó gimiendo de dolor y sobándose la cabeza. estaba todo totalmente oscuro.

-**¡¡INUYASHA!!**- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. En las sombras pudo distinguir una silueta, alta. Retrocedió despacio intentando no hacer ruido. Esa sombra saltó y cayó frente a ella. Ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas y una mano le tapó la boca.

-**Sh… Kagome cálmate, soy yo.**- Reconoció esa voz y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-**Oh, Inuyasha pensé que te había pasado algo**- Dijo con la voz quebrada. Inuyasha le respondió el abrazo.

-**Ay, ¡que lindo! la pareja del cuento, junta. Awww… ¡que asco me dan!**- Ese era Naraku, estaba junto en frente de ellos. –**¡Admiren mi nueva creación!**- Alzó las manos y todo se aclaró. Kagome se quedó quieta y se tensó. ¿Acaso era eso un… tablero?

Inuyasha se separó de ella y volteó a ver. Abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Se parecía al juego de Sota!. Miró hacia abajo y... como se lo esperaba. Grandes letras que decían "INICIO". Volteó hacia un lado y vió a Miroku y a Sango tirados.

-**¡¡MIROKU!! ¡¡SANGO!! ¡¿Qué diablos les hiciste maldito infeliz?!**- Inuyasha le gritó.

-**¡Nah! no te preocupes, pronto despertarán.**- dijo Sonriendo.-** Les diré las reglas del juego y quiero que las respeten, ¿me escucharon?**- Inuyasha no dijo nada.

-**¿Qué ha pasado?**- Dijo Sango gimiendo de dolor cuando despertó y se sentaba. Lo mismo hizo el monje Miroku. -**¿Kagome? ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué está—?? ¡¡Naraku!!**- Dijo al percatarse de la presencia de éste.

-**¡¡Cállate exterminadora!! Escúchenme y pongan mucha atención a las reglas. Todos comenzarán en este círculo de inicio, después tirarán de un dado el cual aparecerá en frente de ustedes, dependiendo del número que les salga al golpear éste, avanzaran espacios, habrán diferentes espacios y serán: lemons, tienda, Duelo, y el especial, el de Naraku, en el cual intentarán asesinarme, si no lo logran se quedarán aquí por el resto de sus vidas. -**Dijo sonriendo, mostrando sus colmillos-** También cuando estén en un espacio de repente puede salir una esfera con una imagen dentro. Dependiendo de la imagen, se les otorgará ese poder o esa trampa. Y cada vez que terminen un turno, habrá un pequeño juego, yo escogeré cual.**- Dijo Naraku con total calma

-**¡¿A qué diablos estás jugando Naraku?!**- Le gritó Inuyasha

-**Inuyasha, cálmate**- le dijo Kagome algo asustada.- **Pero dime Naraku, ¿Para qué sirve el espacio "lemon"?.**-

-**¡Oh! sabía que me preguntarías eso. Ya lo verás Kagome. Tu y ese despreciable hanyou en especial.**- Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida. –**Recuerden que todos son contrincantes ahora.**- Dijo riendo.

El juego a penas iba a comenzar.

* * *

Hola!! espero les esté gustando mi historia, la seguiré pronto y más pronto si me dejan reviews!!

Solo denle clic en "GO" y escriban algo lindo porfis weno, weno, espero sus reviews!!

okaZ? bye bye!! me dicen si les gustó y si quieren que lo siga!!


	2. Empieza el juego

Todos estaban frente a Naraku. De repente en frente de todos apareció un extraño dado. de color negro y números apareciendo y desapareciendo rápidamente de color morado oscuro. Inuyasha lo golpeó y salió un numero sobre su cabeza, cinco. Después Kagome, Sango y Miroku lo hicieron. A Kagome le salió un cuatro, a Sango lo salió un ocho y a Miroku un nueve.

-**De acuerdo, primero va Miroku, después va Sango, después Inuyasha y al último Kagome.**- Naraku vió atentamente a cada uno de ellos.- **¡Miroku! tu primero.**- Delante de Miroku apareció un dado de igual aspecto que el anterior. Con su "bastón" y se detuvo en 10.- **Avanza 10 espacios monje.**- Miroku asintió con una gota rodándole desde la sien.

-**Con cuidado excelencia.**- Miroku volteó a ver a Sango y la abrazó. Comenzó a caminar. Dio un paso y un círculo azul se iluminó, dio otro paso e igual. dio otros dos y un círculo rojo se iluminó. No quería saber que significaba, dio otro paso y azul. Dio otro y vió un espacio verde. Dió otros dos pasos y se volvió a iluminar uno rojo, dio otro paso y vió una flecha en el piso, grande, que llevaba hacia una pequeña casa que decía "tienda". volvió a dar un paso y otra vez el espacio verde y terminó con su último paso en un espacio azul. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con una bolsita de monedas. La tomó y se le quedó viendo. –**Eso es para comprar en la tienda, cada vez que terminen de dar los pasos indicados les aparecerá una bolsa pequeña en el lugar donde se encuentran.**- Miroku abrió la pequeña bolsa y en efecto, habían monedas un tanto grandes, doradas con un número, tenía 5 monedas de 5.

Frente a Sango apareció un dado y se le quedó viendo. Lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y le salió siete. Comenzó a caminar y lo mismo que el monje solo tres espacios atrás y se encontró con la bolsa hecha de paja, tejida a mano. Después volteó a ver a Inuyasha

-**Tu turno Inuyasha**- Frente a Inuyasha salió un cubo y le salió seis. Comenzó a caminar y cayó en un extraño espacio verde claro. Si comprender, volteó a ver a Naraku. Éste sonrió pervertidamente.

Inuyasha estaba completamente confundido. Movió la cabeza un poco hacia un lado y movió sus orejas atento a cualquier cosa. "Se ve realmente lindo" Pensó sonriendo Kagome.

Inuyasha y Kagome de repente desaparecieron de la vista de sus amigos.

-**¡¡INUYASHA!!KAGOME!!**- Volteó a ver a Naraku con una mirada que enfriaría el mismo infierno. -**¡¿Qué les hiciste maldito?!**- Dijo con su vos tal cual la de Satanás.

-**¡¡OH!! ¡Lo disfrutarán!, eso te lo aseguro.**- Dijo viendo una pequeña esfera de cristal.-** De eso yo me encargo.**

* * *

Inuyasha estaba sentado sobre un árbol, despertando. –**Vaya, era solo un sueño**- Dijo relajado.

-**¿Qué lo era?**- Dijo preguntando Kagome a los pies del árbol. Ambos se sentían deseosos de algo, pero no sabían de qué. Inuyasha bajó de un salto y se puso frente a ella.

-**Nada, solo soñé que Naraku nos ponía una trampa, muy extraña. Por cierto, ¿ya tienes listo el ramen?**- Vió como Kagome fruncía el seño y lo empujaba.

-**Si quieres ramen, ¿Por qué no vas a que tu querida Kikyo te lo prepare?**-Dijo completamente celosa. -**¡¿Yo dije eso?!**- Abrió los ojos como platos y se tensó toda .Se dió media vuelta y veía al hanyou que estaba sorprendido. Y comenzó a acercarse a ella. Estaba dando pasos lentos mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, serio, extremadamente como para ser el. Era como si estuviera… seduciéndola.

-**Me encanta que te pongas celosa**- Dijo mientras miraba sus ojos con amor y tenía un extraño brillo en su mirar. Alzó sus manos al rostro de ella y acarició sus mejillas. Con suma dulzura. Las mejillas de Kagome parecían tomates. Lindos, tiernos y suaves. Inuyasha sonrió. Acercó su rostro al de ella, calmadamente, despacio, no dejaba de ver sus ojos chocolates mientras acercaba su rostro a la mejilla de ella y la acariciaba con sus labios. Kagome no podía dejar de respirar entrecortadamente. Inuyasha estaba siendo total y completamente opuesto a… él. El otro Inuyasha ahorita estaría diciendo cosas sobre Koga y ella, no le diría que le encantaba que se pusiera celosa.

-**Inuyasha, ¿Qué estás hacien--?**- No pudo terminar de hablar al sentir como Inuyasha posaba sus labios sobre los suyos. Ella estaba completamente en shock. Inuyasha sacó su lengua impulsándola hacia la boca de ella pidiendo permiso para pasar. Ella cerró los ojos y abrió su boca, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que el ponía sus manos alrededor de su cintura y disfrutaban del beso…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

ho0la!! zpero lez ztee guztando0!! ke pazaráA? O en el próximo capítulo un lemon!!

zee ke zo0n ko0ort0oz, pero pz… ténganme pazienziia, va?

dejen reviiewZ!! D


End file.
